The selection Your's forever
by anna14p
Summary: No one is ready to give up. Neither Celeste, king Clarkson, Maxon or America. Or the rebels. Soon things get really hard Maxon chooses to do things that he may regrett like leaving... with America. Ps. This is my first story and I love this book serie and now I hope you will love my story with the character and world that you like (you dont need to love my story, you can just like
1. The Letter

I kept reading the letter over and over again but the words never changed. It was the same words even after an hour. My hand followed the handwriting that was so familiar to me. Maxon's. I couldn't feel anything. Not a single feeling. Was he serious? It wasn't a little thing to write in a letter. When I got the letter from my maid Lusy I has sent ger away so I could read it alone. I has been so sure that it would say that I had to go home. For the past fem days the king har seemed even more angry and irretated at me than usually and it didn't help that he had found out that I knowed about Maxon's scars on the back yesterday. That information could destroy him but I wouldn't use it against him if Maxon didn't told me so, but of course he didn't know that.

A knock on my door whoke me up from my thoughts. I jumped and feeled my heart beat faster. What if the king had found out about this letter? Everyone should be on the dinner at this time except me that had asked to get it delivered to my room insted. But I walked over to the door and opened it. Outside my old friend Aspen stod. He didn't smile like he used to and I felt nervous.

"He said that he would like to se you where you two first met." Aspen wispered. My first thought bringed a memory of all the other girls but then I remembered that I had met him in secret the night before and we had talked sitting on a bench. I quickle nodded and stuck my arm into Aspens. It wasn't that late, only about nine pm, but it was winter and dark outside. I understod that it was a secret that must be kept between Aspen, Maxon and me. We wheren't allowed to go out at this time and especially without many guards. So we snuck down to the first floor without anyone noticed with the help of the emergency tunnels and rooms. Well there Aspen went to talk with the guards so I hopefully could sneakers out. When i opened the door to the dark garden I ran around the corner to the bench hoping no one noticed. I was by myself and now the cold air hit me and I starten to freeze since I hadn't thought of a jacket at that time. So I was sitting there for a few minuts, blaming myself becouse I'm a idiot that didn't thought of warm clothes and heard a sound and then a voice.

"America! I'm sorry you had to wait, dear."

I turned around and saw him walking towards me in a suit and a jacket.

"Maxon! Did you wrote that letter?" I couldn't wait any longer. He smiled at my question.

"Yes, have you read it?" It was a stupid question but I nodded happy knowing that it wasn't a joke. I would have been dissapointed if it was I realised.

"So then I ask you" his voice was soft and he took my hand and went down on a knee. "Will you marry me?"

 **Hello, this is my first fanfic or what its called and I am from Sweden so this is not my "original" language and I am not very used to write in english but i hope you enjoy it. (If someone even reads it) so please write what you think about it and then I will keep writing ( if anyone like it) and hopefully longer chapters to.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Your’s forever the Rebels

"Will you marry me?" I didn't wait a second before my answer. It didn't matter what the king thought of me, I loved Maxon.

"Yes!" Maxon breathed out obviously nervous. A second later I felt his arms around me and his soft lips kissing me. Softly and then passionated. Just when we were about to end the kiss a loud sound started. Maxons eyes opened wide and I realised the sound that was coming from the castle was the sound of the rebel warning. Maxon quickly took my hand and we runned towards the building. But as we reached the bottom of the stairs Maxon stopped and I ran into him. I couldn't se a single gaurd and at the doors black dressed people stood with guns in their hands. I realised that it was the rebels. We wouldn't be able to get to the safetyroom without being seen.

"We have to run into the woods, we can hide there." I wispered into Maxons ear. He had also realised that and he took my hand so we could sneak a bit further from the building before we started running. I had forgotten that I was cold but now I started to freeze, but of course I didn't say anything about it. We had a lot more to worrie about. I felt that Maxon where angry, he probably wanted to go in there and help his people but we both knew that we couldn't. When he squeezed my hand after one minut or so I knew that we where going to start running. So we did. I runned fast and tried to keep up with Maxon, he didn't leave me but I knew that he wanted to get us to "safety" as fast as possible. The only thing we could hear was the breathing of each other. I hadn't got time to think before but now my thoughts came up to the surface. Was my maids okey? Was the king and Queen alive? Was Aspen ded? I felt a tears rolling down my face.

After we had runned into the woods so we couldn't se the palace we stopped. Maxon took his jacket of his shoulders and have it to me. Then we sat down on the ground next to a tree. It was cold but we didn't have so many choices.

"Can you tell something about your childhood? A happy memory?" I looked up at him and saw that his brown eyes were on me. I smiled and thought of something good. Then I remembered one memory of my family and laughed.

"What is it? Tell me!" He laughed at me and played with a string of my hair.

"Okey, so it was in the summer when I was around twelve. At that time May had a book with a lot of pictures and information about flowers in it. And she had a picture of a flower that was tall and yellow. She loved it and one day she asked me if we could go and find it. I was bored and agreed. So we went outside and searched for it under a king time before we finally found it. At that time it was getting dark and we couldn't really compare it to the book but it looked like it." I stopped to laugh and Maxon smiled at me. "So i picked a few while May was holding the basket. And then we went home quickly as we already was late. Under the walk home it started to burn in my fingertopps but I thought it was because it was getting cold. And when we..." I stopped my story to look around. Wasn't it a noice? A few seconds later nothing had happened and i continued. " So when we came home mom and dad had been really worried and they yelled a little but everyone wanted to eat so I put the flowers in a wase and then on the table where mom yelled the second she saw them; 'who had tuched them!?' And I answered that I had so she went up looked at my hands and saw that they where read and nigger than usually. I was sick for a week after that and had to tanke medecin." Maxon laughed and picked up my hands to kiss them. I noticed that his hands where cold so I took of the jacket and wrapped it around us.

"It was a nice story America though I am suffering with you." The last bit he said ironic and I punched him om the arm.

"They are fine now." I Held up my both hands for him to se.

"They certainly are." He layed his arms around me and I layed mine around him. I was going to ask him to tell a story to but I felt so tired that I didn't know if I would be able to sit awake wich Maxon noticed.

"You can sleep my deer." And witch those words and Maxons arms around me i fell asleep that night.

 **Thank you!**


	3. Back to the castle

I whoke up to a sound. I didn't know what it was and I crawled out of Maxons arms. Apparently he had fell asleep. It was very cold and I felt the hair on my arm raise. Then I heard the sound again. Someone was yelling from a good distance. Not for help, like they were calling on someone.

"Maxon! Wake up!" His eyes opened wide and he jumped up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am okay but listen to the sound! We can go back to the castle." We stood in silence for a few seconds so Maxon could hear the sound. Then he smiled and took my hand. I was so happy that nothing had happened to us but I didn't know how bad it was at the castle. It seemed lika Maxon was thinking on that to because we walked in silence.

The sun was about to set when we saw the garden and a but further the castle. I looked up at Maxon and he squeezed my hand and then we droppes each others hands. When we got a bit closer the guards came running towards us sondering if we were okay. I answered that we were okay and so did Maxon, we just needed to rest. Then the mist important question came;

"What happened? Is everyone okay?"

It was quiet a few seconds as we kept walking wating for an aswer.

"Maybe its best if you talk with the king." The guard that said it was very young and I recognised him as one of the guards that used to stand at the garden doors and in the corridoors.

Maxon probably didn't want to give him a vars time so he was queit while he followed me to my room. I would have wanted to know if Aspen were okay but I thought that Maxon wouldn't let me run around in the castle looking for him myself so it would just be easier to sneak out later.

"You should go, I dont want to keep you busy." I hugged him and turned around.

"America, do you still want to marry me?" I turned around suprised by the question.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want to?"

"Because this would be your life, it could have been worser. We could have been dead. You could have." I felt irritaded a little moment, why couldn't he understands that I couldn't say no even if I wanted. I loved him.

"I love you no matter what and I wouldn't leave you." He looked a bit suprised after i finished, I was suprised. I wasn't the one of us that was the romantic one or something in that way.

His answer were fast, I felt his lips on mine and his arms around me like yesterday. A few moments later he stepped back.

"You should go." He smiled and left like I had told him to.


	4. Yours forever, a empty castle

My maids wasn't in my room so I took a shower instead. I felt tired but it was morning and it felt like I should stay awake so I could hear all the news about the attack. So instead I got dressed in jeans and a shirt. Probably no one would notice or care.

As I made my way to the dining room I saw all the damage that the rebels had caused. It wasn't to bad but the cleaners had already cleaned up the worst. As i came closer to the room I noticed that no one were here except for a few guards. I hadn't seen any of the other girls. Neither Celeste or Kriss. Or anyone of the royal family.

When I stepped into the room it was empty. Confused as I was I didn't have any choise but look in the ladies room but it was as empty as the other room.

"Where are everyone?" I asked the closest guard. His hair was compleatly black and his eyes were dark. I felt a bit unsecure before he smiled.

"I think that they are on a meeting, Lady America. But I could eskort you to them?" I was happy that he could help me.

"But first I want to change clothes" a meeting sounded serious so I wanted to look presentable.

We walked towards my room in silence. The only humans I saw was the guards. I started to get a bad feeling about all this. Why wasn't anyone here?

"Lady America?" I noticed that we were at my door and I hurried into my wardrobe as the guard stood in the corridoor. Just as I had put on a white dress with long arms the telephone rang. Maybe it was mom or May! I reached out for it as the door slammed open and I felt a pain in my head that I couldn't describe. Then everything went black.

"Hurry! No one can see us. They have controll of the castle now."

I felt the ground under me moving and I slowly opened my eyes just to find me in a dark space. I couldn't se anything, just hear the voices of people a few metres away from me. My head hurt and I felt like I was going to faint.

"Drive faster! We dont have time for anything stupid!" I put two things together now, the ground that was moving and his words, drive faster, I was at the back of a car. And it most have been someone from the rebels that had kidnappad me. The phonecall, they couldn't let me speak to anyone so that was why. But why me? Why not the king? Or Maxon? Was he okay? They said that they had the controll over the castle now. They? It must have been the guards that was loyale to the king. Did someone now where I was? I felt warm tears dripping down my face.


	5. Being kidnapped

The truck or car didn't stop drivning under the next 5 minutes and I kept counting. It seemed like the only thing I could do for the moment. Then I felt the car slow down and I was thrown back and hit my head on a hard surface when the car stopped compleatly. The world was quiet for a few seconds before a light made the spot that I was sitting on bright and made me blind for at few seconds. Then I was dragged out of the car.

"Dont do anything stupid because I have a gun pointed at your head and I'm not afraid to use it." The voice was quiet, wispering into my ear. I felt the gun on my head now and nodded. Then I got pushed foreward to an old building that looked like an abandoned factory. I didn't recognise it and the smell was terrible. I just hoped that it wasn't to far away so someone could find me.

The rebels that became an army the further we walked into the building just looked at me and some of them smiled, a mean and arrogant smile. It seemed like this was their meeting place just now. Probably where they planned and prepared for the attacks. I felt sick at the seight of all weapons and pistols laying on plastic tables. And then an empty spot appered, only a chair.

"We thought that you would like it" One man said to me at the seight of my face when I realised that I wouldn't be able to escape whitout a miracle.

I was tied to the chair with my hands behind my back so I barely could move them. But when everything settled down and there was just a few people near me I couldn't wait to ask;

"Why?" It seemed like they had waited for this question because a tall man with white hair and very pale skin that made him look like a ghost turned around. As he faced me I saw an awful scar that covered one of his eyes.He was dressed in a suite that made me think that he was someone special.

"Oh she things that she can ask questions!" He made his voice sound suprised and a few rebels laughed. The man took a step towards me and I straighten up in the chair. He lifted his gun and hit me at my cheek. I felt the part of my face burn but I wasn't going to cry or get angry, not yet at least.

"But I feel very kind so I give you a chance to ask two questions" He wisphered it in my ear and I consentrated on his scar to not do something stupid. Then he took a few step away from me. A smile that would be consider friendly on someone else covered his face.

I didn't need muck time to think.

"Why me? Why me and not the king?" He laughed and the guards around me did as well.

"Why you? Because you have the peoples liking! Whit you by his side you would be able to stop the revolution! Stupid girl..." The last thing he said more to himself than to me.

"You mean me besides Maxon?"

"Of course!" The answer came quickly and it was obvious that he was irretated.

"One question left." I had to many now but I just needed to know.

"What can I call you?" I wisphered. This question did suprise him and everyone else. It went a few seconds before I got my answer.

"Daniel. You can call me Daniel." He smiled and this time it was something peaceful and sad in his eyes before it was gone.

"That was you last question." He left together with three guards.


	6. 6

It was getting dark outside but no one came to visit me. I hadn't seen Daniel since we last spole and the guards didn't speak to me so I made me as comfortable as I could in the chair and tried to sleep. Of course it didn't work but I forced myself to think about happy memories. Stay positive right?

Eventually a young woman walked towards me and broke the silence.

"Are you hungry?" I got suprised as I heard her nice voice and polite attitude.

"Yes..." The woman layed a piece of bread and a waterbottle in my knee and untied my hands. I started to eat when she dragged a chair over the floor and sat down in front of me.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I wisphered in the dark. It was almost night now and the only light in the near came from a little red blinking dot.

"They didn't tell you the whole story?" I leaned forward and shoke my head.

"I cant say that they are the smartest people in the world." She said it like it was a little joke or secret between the two of us. Her apperance made it so easy to like her, she got a round face and short brown curly hair. Then she started to talk with her soft voice again. "You can call me Megan. I work with the rebels as you probably already figured out. Anyway, we have, to my degree, kidnapped you in the hope that you will work together with us on your own will or under threats. That is on you to decide. Neither way you will help us, or your little prince might get hurt."

I got suprised how fast her nice apperance broke as soone as her words made their way to my ears. I felt hopeless, I couldn't let them hurt Maxon.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You are going to help us kill the king" She sounded like murder was something that happened daily, and maybe it did in their world. But not in mine. Though king Clarkson wasn't the nicest person i knew and not the best leader he was Maxons dad. And Maxon wouldn't forgive me easy, or not at all.

"So, you want me to help you kill the king so Maxon can get the throne?" My voice sounded helpless and my wisper traveled through the room, breaking the silence.

"Yes, and then you marry him" Megan leaned forward in the chair, facing my terrified eyes.

"And then you guys can have a little doll that does whatever you want?" I said with my nicest voice whit just a little sarcasm.

"Yes, we dont want Maxon or you to get hurt..." Megan picked up a knife and played with it, spinned it on her fingertop just to let it drop awfully near my foot.

"I think that you dropped something" i said as i threw the knife towards her. She catched the knife as she made her way towards the door.

"I like you" Megan said and laughed as the door closer behind her.


	7. The Escape

I felt dizzy and tired. My back hurt and I didn't move for a second. Everything was quiet and I wanted a moment before I was going down to breakfast where I was forced to talk and be polite even if I felt sick. But it the smell was wierd and... I opened my eyes and waited for them to get used to the light. That was when I realised that I wasn't in my bedroom at the castle. I was awake in one second and quickly looked around. I still sat on the chair in the room but it wasn't a single person there. My hands weren't tied and I realised that I could escape. I stood up and felt my head spin as I made my way to the door where Megan and Daniel had used last night. I came out in a stair and was about to fall but quickly took a step back. I still had the clothes from the night i went to meet Maxon and felt how cold it was. After thinking for some seconds I ran down the stairs, jumped over a table that was blocking the corridor and kicking a door I found myself outside. Free. And then a gunshot.

I took a step back and sat down behind the door shocked. I streamer when the next bullet made a little hole an inch from my head.

"Wait, it's lady America! Don't shoot!"

I heard running steps and then a man lifted me up and I recognised his uniform as the ones the guards in the castles had.

"You are safe now! America! You'r bleeding"

I looked up on my friend Aspen and then at my waist, slowly the white fabric turned red. I noticed that people around me was talking and asking me things but I couldn't take in what they said. I didn't notice that we were driving until we stopped at the castle. The only thing I could think of was if Maxon was okay and what happened to the rebels.

As soon as we had stopped I was carried to the doctors at the castle. I saw that the rebels were gone and then the person I was worried about. Maxon showed up at the stairs and as soon as he saw me he ran down. I stood on my feet even if I still held Aspens arm so I wouldn't fall. Then I fell into Maxons arms and hugged him back. I couldn't help a little noice of pain and Maxon stood back and I saw his shocked eyes as he sa the blood on my dress.

"Its nothing, I'm okay." I tried to convince him.

"Okay? Your bleeding!" I was again carried but this time by Maxon.

"This will ruin your suit." Maxon stopped for a second but hurried down the corridoor.

"I would destroy any suit for you. Aren't you in any pain at all?" He said and opened the door to the doctors office.

"No, not after I saw you at the top of the stairs." Then i felt his lips against my forehead before everything went black.

 **Thank you so much for still reading and following this story since I havent written anything in a couple of months. I will try to write more often and a little longer chapters. And please leave comments on this story since I think it's fun to read them. I wouldn't even care what they say because I am just too happy that someone actually wrote them. :)**


	8. Back at the castle

I woke up in a bed. The pillow was soft and I was warm. It felt like forever since I last slept in a bed but it was only for one day I was kidnapped by the rebels. I tried to sit up but felt pain, I remembered the blood on the dress. Then I felt a hand carefully pushing me down. I looked up at the person and smiled to him.

"Are you feeling well?" Maxon asked.

"Yes, or at least better." I answered and grabbed his shirt. I realised that now was the best time to tell him.

"Megan... one of the rebels that talked to me." I saw a darkness come over Maxons face. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if Maxon got kidnapped and how angry I would be at the rebels when he told me but it was to important to keep as a secret. "She said that thew want you to marry me and then take the throne. They wanted to kill you father and they wanted my help to do it."

"And what if you wouldn't help?" Maxon asked. I took his hand and tried to sit up but this time he helped me.

"They didn't really give me a choice because they said that they would hurt you." I explained and realised that I needed to pretend like I was with the rebels or they could hurt Maxon.

"America..." Maxon whispered and then kisses me. "I hate that I am the crownprince but I still cant protect you." I heard the pain in my fiances voice and I couldn't do anything.

After Maxon had to go I met two officiers who I got to tell what happened to. I didn't tell them about what they wanted from me or that they wanted to kill the king. I made it sound like an failed attempt to blackmail the king or something. I still didn't know if it was best to tell them everything or not.

After that meeting I saw the doctor. She told me that she could let me go but that I would have to come back the next day. Then I was so tired that I slept the whole day in my room. Suprisingly Celeste showed up later that day. She just walked in with a bag of makeup and other stuff. Then she started talking about how good my hair looked. I think that we actually could become friends if she just dont hate me for marrying Maxon. After a while she got silent. We both was sitting and waiting for our nails to get dry.

"You know that Maxon really love you." I looked up and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Yes, I know. Do you hate me?"

"No! Actually I think that I realised something today. I dont want to marry him and I dont want to be Queen. I want to become an doctor and I already got into the doctorprogram." I jumped up and threw myself at Celeste hugging her.

"Really?! I'm so happy for you. I will miss you though. You can come and work in the castle as our royal doctor!" I nearly screamed until i felt the pain and started talking in normal volum.

"Congrats! You got the Prince." We grinned at each other.

Celeste stayed in my room the whole night with me. Even if I was safe now and with friends I didn't sleep well and early in the morning I have up and made my way towards Maxons room. When I entered it was dark so he was probably still sleeping. I quietly walked to his bed and layed down. Maxon murmered before he whoke up and looked at me with suprise in his eyes.

"Godmorning" I kissed his lips and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I want to tell my father and mother today."he wisphered in my ear. I froze but realised that it had to happen anyway.

"Okay, exactly what will you tell them?"

"That we need to plan a wedding."

 **Hi everyone!**

 **When I wrote the discription I had a different thought about where this story would go so if some of the things there doesnt happen you know why. Anyway... Thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter that I will try to write this week.**


	9. Driving Away

Everyone except Maxon was at the breakfast. King Clarkson didn't even look at me but the Queen smiled friendly. Celste quickly made room for me besides her. It was wierd that we where friends. It wasn't long since she hated me. Anyways I sat down and felt really hungry for the first time since I came back to the castle. I looked at all the food and wondered if I had started drooling. Then the Doors opened and Maxon walked in. He looked as good as usual in his suit but today I would prefer him like one or two hours ago... I blushed.

"I have something to tell you." Maxon said and cleared his throat. "I have asked America to marry me." The king stood up so fast that his chair fell and Celeste jumped up hugging me. "And America said yes." Maxon continued. Queen Amberlyn walked up to Maxon and hugged him. The only one that didn't gratulate us was Clarkson, obviously...

"Sorry I just cant allow it." Everyone went quiet when the King had spoken. Noone knew what to do. "Guards!" I looked behind me and realised that the guards actually did what the king told them to. It was madness. Just because I wasn't from one of the higher castes.

"How can you do this to me! I... i love her! And you cant stop me from marrying her." Maxon shouted and walked in the way of the guards.

"Why? I'm the king. Ofcourse I can stop you." The king laughed and trowed out his hands demostrating his power. The guards around us, the building we where in, the laws we followed. Everything he could change or it belonged to him.

Then a guard grabbed me and as Maxon punched him Queen Amberlyn pulled out a gun. The guards stopped and froze immidiently.

"If you even blink i will kill you!" Yelled Queen Amberlyn and I realised that she really ment it.

"Mother..." Maxon whispered suprised just like me.

"Maxon... listen to me. Take America with you and take a car. Follow the instructions."

I stared at the Queen unabel to do something. Then Maxon nodded and took my hand. As the door was closing behind us i heard a gubshot. We ran faster afraid what would happen if someone catched us. But since i had a long dress i fell in the last stair. Maxon immidiently stopped to help me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern all over his face.

I nodded but felt the pain from my stomach where i had been shot just some days ago. Maxon took my hand and grabbed it even tighter. Then we ran into a garage where many expensive cars where parked. He walked towards a red one and I simply followed him. We drove out of the garage and then way to fast towards the gates. I nervously wrapped my arms around me to afraid to really do something. I felt my heart beat fast. Then a person storartad to run behind the car when it was just a little bit until the gate and freedom. Maxon increased the speed but then I saw who it was.

"Stop! Celeste!" I yelled and then I was thrown forwards by the suddenly stop Maxon maked.

Celeste jumped into the backseat and yelled at us to drive. And a moment later we where free, kind of.

"Where should we go?" I asked the other two persons in the car.

"I know a place you can hide away at but I have to go home." Celeste said and I turned towards the backseat.

"Okay tell me when I should do a turn or something else." Maxon answered.

I gave him an angry look before I looked out instead. I didn't want Celeste to get hurt. Not with the rebels that kidnapped me so close to everyone.

 **Sorry for not updating in a while but I think that I will be able to update ofter when the summer starts and there is no school. But until then you get this little shorter chapter.**

 **Want to know a secret? I have no idea what I will do to this storie so until I have figured that out I will work on Maxons and Americas since I feel that they havent gotten so much time.**

 **Goodbye! :)**


	10. The next morning

I whoke up when someone lifted me up. I must have fallen asleep in the car.

"Are you awake?" Maxon asked and I looked up on him.

"Yeah, you can put me down."

"I dont want to." He wispered and I saw the house that Celeste told us to hide in.

It was big and nice but no other houses where anywhere near to be seen. When we reached the door Maxon had to put me down so he could open the door with the key. We both stepped into the hall and stood there quiet for a moment. Then I felt Maxons hand around my waist pulling me closer. The next thing I knew was his lips on mine and suddenly I didn't feel tired anymore. Maxon pushed me until I was pressed against the wall with him in front if me. He didn't stop the kiss. I grabbed his hair and the kiss deepened. I didn't even noticed that we had moved until I fell into the bed with Maxon over me. I laughed and rolled over so I sat on him with one leg at each side of his waist.

"Lets forget everything until tomorrow morning. Okey?" Asked Maxon and I laughed and nodded.

"I would love that." I wisphered into his ears.

"How much?" Maxon asked and played a kiss on my shoulder slowly moving to my neck.

"You'll se." I breathed out and then Maxon rolled us over.

I felt the sun warming on my back. Slowly I reached out for Maxon but the bed was cold and empty.

"Sorry, my dear. I had to take a call." Maxon said and I rolled over to see him standing in the doorway without a shirt.

I looked at his muscels and bit my lip.

"Guess that we have much to do?" I asked and stod up to get dressed.

Then I realised that I didn't have any clothes. I looked up at Maxon and he already held in some clothes. I reached for them and kissed his lips.

"Come on." He said and we walked into the living room.

It was a layer of paper spread over the table.

"What do we know?" I asked and grabbed Maxons arm in hope that he would feel like he wasn't alone in this.

"Actually nothing. I dont even know if he's dead!" Maxon said and took a step towards the sofa before he sat down with the head in his hands.

"I'm sorry but..." I started to say as I understood that he talked about his father.

"And the most disturbing thing is that I would actually be reliefed if he's dead. It would make everything so much easier! Does that make me a really horrible person? He continued and looked up at me with his eyebrows wrinkled.

"No, after everything he has done to this country and your mother and not to talk about you.." I said while I thought about the scars on Maxons back and Maxon probably did to because he dragged the shoulders back and sat a little straighter. "... I dont think that wanting your father gone is horrible. And I know that you would be sorry and miss him eventually."

Maxon layed his arms around me and kissed me on my forehead. Then we smiled at each other before a noice interrupted us. I reached for his phone and on the screan it said that Celeste was calling. I accepter the call and put her on speaker.

"Hi are you okay?" She asked as soon we had picked up.

"Yes, and you? Do you know anything?"

"I'm okay but you should know that... eh, the rebels have shut down the tv, all news and newspapers. Nobody know what's happening."

"And the king?" Maxon asked and leaned foreward.

"He's alive... but you mother... I'm sorry."

I looked up at Maxon and saw his suprised face. I took his hand and hugged it.

"I can talk to Celeste if you want to go. If you want to think I mean." I told him but he nodded.

"No, but I have to call someone so can I get your phone if you speak to Celeste."

"Of course... and I love you." I told him after he stood up with my phone in his hand.

Then Celeste started to talk but I saw his lips form the words before I focused on the phone again.

 **Thank you for reading and sorry for so much dialog in this chapter but it was hard to write different so I hope you dont mind.**

 **I still dont know what to do with the story but I will keep writing so I guess that we will see.**

 **Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**

 **(Ps. I love to read your comments so please write comments.)**


	11. Making plans

"Okey bye."

"Bye"

I stood up and picked up Maxons phone. Celeste didn't have so much news since the rebels stopped all news. My stomach felt empty and I realised how hungry I was. I had to find Maxon in this big house. He wasn't in his bedroom or the bathroom we had used. I walked into the kitchen which also was empty.

"Well, the fridge isnt empty..." I whispered to myself and took the egg cartong to the stove.

It took some time before I found a frying plan but twenty minutes later I had a plate with fried eggs and bacon.

I walked into the dining hall and found Maxon standing by the windows.

"Are you okey?" I asked and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Not really. I cant understands how he could kill her like that!" Maxon said angry and turned his face to me.

I let my hands fall and dragged them through my hair.

"What do you mean? Did someone tell you the whole story? Celeste didn't know everything."

"I called Aspen. He said that not long after we escaped another attack took place. The rebels took controll over the city and Illea. And my dad just sits in the castle and when the rebels tried to blackmail my father by kidnappning my mother he let that happen." Maxon said and a tear rolled down his nose.

I gently swiped it away and hugged him.

"So your dad sits in his castle, the only place where he is safe, and does nothing." I asked to help myself understands everything and felt Maxon nod his head.

"Well, we should maby head back then." I said and felt Maxon take a step back to look suprised.

"What?"

"You have forgotten that the rebels support you. If we can trick them into beliving that you came back to kill your father they will stand back. You can take the throne and when you've done that we send your father away or something like that." I explained and saw Maxon thinking.

We both new that we couldn't just send the king away but nobody wanted to say it out loud. That the king had to die.

"They wanted you on the throne so we can distract them with a wedding and win the peoples trust." Maxon whispered mostly to himself.

"I know that it isnt the best plan ever." I wisphered and took his head in my hands.

"But its the best one yet. Actually the only one..." He laughed and we sat down to eat.

I found some clothes even if they wherent the best. The jeans where to long for my legs and I had to fold them upp and I also had a belt around my waist to keep them up. When I looked over at Maxon I saw that his t-shirt where way to small and it showed of every muscel so I couldn't saw that I didn't enjoy the veiw.

"Seeing something you like?" He asked and I blushed.

"Maybe... what do you think?" I laughed and lifted my shirt to show the belt.

Maxon laughed and grabbed the belt to pull me in for a kiss. I grabbed his hair and deepened the kiss before Maxon ended it and moved a lock of hair from my face. His eyes where on mine and he bit his lip. I moved my hands over his arms.

"I hope that you understands that I would want to marry you with or without rebels or my dad or the crown." He said and I smiled at him.

"I know. I love you. And I would want to marry you even if you werent a prince." I laughed before I leaned forward to kiss him but Maxon stopped me.

"Thats why I want to ask you America; Do you want to marry me?" He said.

"Yes but you have already asked you know." I answered and took his hands.

"I know. But I'm asking if you want to get married now. Right now, just you and me and a priest, without being forced to do it, whitout anyone else. Because we want to, not anyone else. Do you want to marry me right now." He said as he let go of my hands to hold my head.

I laughed of joy and hugged him before I kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, yes yes!"

 **So I think I know where this story will go for the next chapters at least. I hope you guys likes it and thanks for the comments on the last ones.**

 **And also dont stop to leave comments because it really motivates me to keep writing and I really love to read them. Thank you!**


	12. 12

"Do you America Singer take Maxon Schreave as your husband?"

I looked at the priest that stood at the side of us. We didn't have nice clothes, just the clothes we had found in the wardrobe. I made eye contact with Maxon and realised that even if I didn't have a dress or the fact that it was only Maxon, the priest and I at our wedding I thought that it was perfect.

"Yes." I answered and smiled at the person infront of me.

"Do you Maxon Schreave take America Singer as your wife?"

The answer came immidiently and the priest told us to kiss.

I wrapped my arms around my husband and kissed him. When we stopped after what seemed like forever Maxon smiled and squeezed my hand.

The whole afternoon we walked around on small roads and in the woods. Just us two talking. Neither Maxon or I wanted to go back to the house because that would mean that we had to go back to reality. But we had to so I stopped walking.

"You know that we have to." I said and Maxon dragged me in for a hug.

"I know." He wisphered and suddenly I felt a tears in my eyes.

Before he could see them I wiped them away and blinked a few times.

"Why are you crying?" Maxon asked and stroke my hair.

"I dont know. Because of everything, I guess."

"I know. What if we stay here for one day more and then we head back to the city?" He suggested.

"We should head back to the city. How much I want to stay here one day more with you it wouldn't be fair to the people. To your people." I said as we started to walk.

"But my father is still alive. We dont know if they even want me as a king." Maxon said and dragged a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, but the rebels have shut down the TV and everything which means that we have the chance to give him a oppertunity to step down." I explained my plan. "Some of the guards is one your side and we can take advantage of the rebels that kidnapped me since they want me to be queen. Then they will see that you are not your father and if they dont see that we get rid of them." I continued and turned towards Maxon.

He nodded slowly understanding.

"Its a plan." He said.

I stroke my hands over the bag that layed in my knee. As we where getting closer to the castle and the city I slowly felt more nervous. So did Maxon.

His hands shaked when he didn't have something to hold on to.

Finally we reached the castle. I didn't know if I should be relifed that we where here safe or if the nightmare started now.

In silent we entered the castle. The guards didn't stop us so either the king had realised that Maxon was his only hope or he wanted to talk to us before he ordered an execution. At least for me. I was the source to all his problems. Even the rebels.

"I figured that you would show up eventually."

I turned around at saw the man we where looking for standing at the top of the stairs. Maxon walked towards the stair but a few of the guards stepped forward in a silent threat.

Maxon stopped and you could feel the tension in the room increase. The few guards that was in the room looked at each other in confusion. They all had seen Maxon grow up and maybe played a few minutes with him.

I turned my attention to the king again but didn't say something. This fight was between Maxon and his father.

"What did you do to mom?" Maxon asked and king Clarkson laughed.

"Oh, you already know. I took care of her like I take care of all the traitors in my kingdom." He answered and looked at his clock.

I could see that he wasn't as cold as he pretended. His eyes where red and he looked like he hadn't slept in a few days.

"I am married now dad." Maxon said as he understood that it wouldn't help to talk about Amberlyn.

King Clarkson looked up in chock but quickly covered his expression with a neutral face.

"It isnt to late to change that. We can fix this. Son."

"No. You know why I came. To see your abdication. To become king." Maxon answered.

The king didn't answer so I walked up to Maxon and grabbed his hand. We both now knew that we would have to accept help from the rebels that wanted him killed.

"Well if you dont give up I have to take help from the guards then." The king yelled and gestured to the guards.

They grabbed my arm before I had a chance to react. But Maxon didn't let go and punched one of them instead. I didn't have a chance against any of them since I was to small and weak. But Maxon wouldn't be able to take down all of them.

"Its okay. You know what to do." I yelled to him as I now was being dragged through the hall.

Maxon was now held by three guards but still tried to fight.

"I love you." He answered before a door closed behind me and he was gone.

 **I apologies for the long wait for this chapter but I actually forgotten about this story. Anyway enjoy and I will update in the next week. Please comments what you think since its fun to read and really Inspiring. See you later!**


	13. 13

I whoke up freezing and my whole body hurt. Probably from lying on the cold floor. The room that I was stuck in was cold and the floor wet. The walls and floor was both made of concrete. I stood up and leaned on the wall. My head hurt and I felt like I needed to vomit.

"Hello?" I yelled hopingh for someone to come and give me some water or food.

The king wouldn't let me die of illness, right? He could use me to blackmail Maxon or the rebels. But Maxon had to take him down soon or I would die if nobody gave me food or water.

I felt dissy so I sat down and vomited infront of me.

"Please. Help me!" I yelled as loud as I could but it came out as an whisper.

Then the world turned black and I fainted.

Next time I whoke up I heard voices. I opened my eyes to but the room was still empty. I heard the voices, probably in the corridoor outside my cell.

"Hello? Help!" I yelled.

"America?!" I heard Maxon answer and then lets in the lock to my door.

I was to weak to sit up. The world turned black and I felt dissy so I laid down again. Finally the door opened and Maxon stepped into the cell. He took one step before he sank down to the floor and took my head in his arms.

"Are you hurt? Anything bleeding?" He asked in panic but I shrugged my head.

"No, probably just sick. Can..." I stopped because I needed to vomit again.

I then felt Maxons arms picking me up but I couldn't locate where we were going so I shut my eyes.

 **Okay, so the next chapter will be long and lits if things is going to happen and the chapter will be from Maxons POV but I needed everyone to know what happened America so this chapter have to be this short. But I think that the next chapter will be up tomorrow. See you then!**


	14. 14

Maxons POV

I looked at the door not able to think of something else than America. I wouldn't be able to do do this whitout her.

Finally the door opened and the doctor came out. I took one step towards the door but the doctor held up one hand.

"She needs rest. Its just an normal cold. Nothing serious. It shouldnt hurt them." He explained and I breathed out in relief.

"But she vomited and..." i started to say. "We should probably let another doctor look at her." I said.

The doctor didn't seem to take this seriously. She fainted and vomited. How can that be just an cold?

"Oh, you didn't know? Maxon... she is pregnant."

(Later)

I sat in my office unable do do something. I was going to be a father. The only thing I wanted to do was run to America and talk to her. Look at her belly. But the doctor told me that she needed rest. She had fainted because of the fact that she hadn't eaten or slept well in hours. But other than that she would be fine. The baby would be fine.

"Maxon?" I looked up to the door to spot Lucy, one of Americas maids.

I wasn't used to people to call me Maxon but I had told her to use my name.

"Yes? Is she awake?" I asked and stood up.

Nobody knew anything except me and the doctor.

"No, but the cameras is ready. Everyone is waiting for their new king." Said Lucy and left the room.

I walked down to the hall. The cameras was going to be pointed at me. Everyone in Illea was going to look at me standing on the top of the stairs while I announced that my corination was going to be in three days.

I walked ut to the microphone and looked on the people that had gathered infront of the stairs.

"It is with honor I stand here today to tell you that Illea is in the controll of the monarcy again. Not the rebels. But not in the controll of my father. Now its my turn to take the crown and rule this country. But I dont want to rule a country with fear. I want to rule a country with equal rights for everyone." I spoke loud and clear.

I took a dead breath and realised that now was my chance to get the people on my side. I had thought about this thing for a long time. I remembered sitting and writing and thinking on how it would work. So I continued;

"As soon as my corenation is over I want to get rid of the cast system. A former five can be a movie star. A former three can be a maid. Except there is no five or three. "

The people started to whisper and probably thought it couldn't be true. To good to be true.

I was just going to turn around but changed my mind.

"One more thing. I'm going to be a dad."

This sentence caused silence. Everyone standing at the bottom if the stair was silent and I imagined the people who looked at the TV that probably asked eachother if they heard wrong.

A few more second of silence went before everyone figured out who the mom was and then someone started to laugh and cheer and dragged the whole public with them. I waved goodbye and walked into the castle. Even the guards smiled at me as I started to run up the stairs. I needed to explain to America why I chose to do it this way. I knew that it wasn't fair to her byt the people needed this.

As I ran through the corridoor I saw Americas door open and as soon as she spotted me she started to run. When we reached eachother I dragged her into an hug and stroke her red hair.

"Is it true?" America asked and I stepped back so I could see her. "I saw the television. Am I..?" She asked and looked down at her belly.

"Yes, that was why you vomited and fainted. Your body was exhausted." I explained and placed my hands on her belly.

"How are we supposed to do this? Is it a boy or a girl? What happened to your father?" She asked and I laughed.

"Everything is fine we dont have to worry about my father. He is in an cell. And I dont think you can see the gender this early." I tried to answer but America dragged me into the bedroom.

"Can we just take a minute. Sleep?" She asked and I nodded.

I understood her. We wouldn't have time to do things together now. We would work together but there wouldnt be much alone time. Especially not with a baby. But I had already figured things out. America could take care if the baby in the morning and me at lunch. Then we could have a maid at night so we could get some alone time. Maybe making more babies...

We liad down and I wrapped my arm around her. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I wanted moments like this in my life. I wanted them all the time.

"Oh my god. My mom is going to kill me." America said.

 **So... what did you think?**

 **In the next chapter you find out what happened to the king and rebels and all that but I wanted to give this chapter to America and Maxon. I feel like they are usually just there and I just use their names. You dont get a picture of their personality so I wanted to write more about them but I dont know if I succeded. Someone that understands what I'm talking about? (Probably not)**

 **Anyways see you in the next chapter. It will probably be up tomorrow. I figured that I could keep writing while I have flow.**


	15. 15

America's POV

When I whoke up the clock told me that I've been sleeping for twelwe hours. Maxon wasn't laying next to me so I figured that he had gone to work.

I got up and chose some clothes. The jeans that Maxon had gotten me in the beginning of the Selection where laying in one of the drawers. I stroke the fabric and smiled at all the memories that came back to me.

"I whoke up today to the news that I was promoted to 'be there as an friend to the soon to be queen'." I turned around to spot Marleen. "Do you understand? I get paid to be your friend?"

I took one step towards my friend before I hugged her tight. She laughed.

"It has just been so much going on. I'm pregnant. And married. And now your here." I explained but suddenly felt drained on energy and feelings. "Marleen, I dont think I can do this. The only reason I am here is for Maxon. But I dont know if I can do it."

"Of course you can. I'm here now. And you have Maxon and your family and the peoples support. They where out celebrating last night. And Celeste is on her way."

I smiled at my friend that always could make me feel better.

"Okay. But I have to find Maxon now."

I walked down the corridoor with two guards. They thought that Maxon was in his office so I decided to search for him there first.

I knocked on the door and it opened a moment later. I smiled at my husband and walked in. The desk where filled with papers and and he looked tired, but happy.

"I dont need two guards." I said and shut the door behind us.

"You need more. You are carrying our baby. I'm not talking any risks and I'm not up for any discussion." He said and crossed his arms.

I frowned and walked to the big window behind his desk.

"What happens now? With the rebels?" I asked instead and decided to discuss my guards later.

"We are slowly taking down the rebels but in the meantime we are trying to win them over. Make them trust us. But the rebels that kidnapped you are harder to catch so we will have to pretend that they still have some power." He explained and dragged a hand through his hair. "They should be happy since I actually have decided a wedding date for us. If its okay with you we can announce it later this afternoon."

"But we are already married." I said as I now was confused.

"I know but I think that we will have to do it again." Maxon said and took my face in his hands making me look him in the eyes. "But I dont have a problem to explain my love to you again. Nit even infront of thousands of people."

I kissed him and grabbed his hand.

"Me neither."

Maxon dragged me in for a hug and I let my head rest on his hard chest.

"So I hate to ruin this moment but I have to ask. What happened to your father and your mother?"

Maxon sigh and dragged me to the sofa. He layed down with me on top of him.

"After you was taken to the cell my father tried to convince me to send you away. Obviously I didn't allow that so instead I gathered the guards that were loyal to me. So now he is in the basement. In an locked cell." He explained as he played with one string of my hair. "As you know, my mother where taken by the rebels when they thought that they could use her to blackmail my father. But he obviously didn't care enough to even talk to them."

"But are we sure that she really is dead?" I asked.

"Pretty sure. I have to believe that. Otherwise I will nit be able to rest before we find her which should be impossible." Maxon said and kissed my forehead.

"So now we are getting married and we plan your coronation? Then what? Everything goes back to normal... or you know?"

"Yes, except we are making some changes. Like getting rid of the cast system. And we prepare ourselves to become parents." Maxon said and laughed at my suprised face.

I knew that I was pregnant but I kept forgetting it.

"That reminds me of something else. We have an appointment with the doctor tonight. Just to check that everything is okay."

"Cant wait." I answered.

 **So what do you think about America and Maxon becomming parents?**

 **(PS. A friend to me started to read this story yesterday and I told her to ignore eventuall mistakes since I've seen some places where autocorrect have messed things up. But she pointed them out anyway... it was pretty many...**

 **so sorry for that but I'm writing this on my phone and it keep changing words. But lets just ignore that.)**


	16. Chapter17

One month later.

Celeste POV.

I had begun my studies to become an doctor but I took a pause to visit America and Maxon. America had actually offered me to finish my studies here at the castle so I could be here but I had turned the offer down. I wanted to do something by myself whitout anyones help. For once I had gotten the chance to focus on myself and not anyone else. But for now I would be there for my friends and the wedding.

"Celeste?"

I looked up from where I was sitting. Marleen opened the door and walked up to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I need help."

"Whit what..." I asked suspicious, Marleen hated to speak to poeple she didn't knew in telephone and my guess was that she wanted me to call someone.

She said that it made her feel awkward and that she didn't know what to say.

"Its the princess of Yeemel isnt it?" I laughed.

"Yes.."

America POV.

I ran around another corner just to end up in another corridoor. But this corridor wasn't in use. The lights were off but it was enough light from the windows. I just wanted to read in peace for an hour. Eventually I had managed to get rid of my guards. I sat down on the bench by the window. From this space I couldn't be seen if you looked into the corridoor. Everything with the wedding and the coronation, it was so much planning even if there were hundreds of people working on it.

I opened my book and finally i could relax. I could close my eyes and just...

"America?"

I opened my eyes. It was compleatly dark in the corridoor. I must have fallen asleep. The voice continued to call my name and got closer.

"Yes?" I said and stood up from the bench.

The book layed open on the floor so I picked it up. The voice was silent before Maxon appeared in the top of the corridoor. I knew that I was in trouble.

"We have been looking everywere for you." He said and raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"And you found me." I said as innocent as I could. "shall we go back?"

He laughed but I could see that he still was angry at me for ditching my guards.

"The rebels have sent another message. After they have lost so many followers they have made their way to the mountains." Maxon explained.

I knew that they werent many now but they were still there. The only thing we had recieved from them was two messages. One that said that they wouldn't give up and the other that Maxon was just like his father. They where getting desperate.

"And we still cant track the message?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"No."

"It has to be someone in the palace! How else would it get here whitout anyone noticing it?" I said and took my fiance's hand.

"I don't know... but I'm working on it."

We walked in silence to the dining room. The food was already on the table but it was just three seats. I looked up at Maxon who smiled and walked out of the room.

Then the doors from the balcony opened and May came running towards me. After her my mom came walking.

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself as I hugged May.

Everything with the coronation, wedding and the babies had happen so fast and where still happening. I hadn't talked to my family in a month and actually I hadn't had time to barely think of them.

We hugged each other and I started to cry. I felt bad for not being the one to tell my mom that I was pregnant. Even Illea knew it before me. But I understood why Maxon had decided to do it in that order. He was about to lose his people. And my people.

"How... How did you get here?" I asked when we all were done hugging.

"Maxon sent a car to pick us up." May explained as she hurried towards the table with desserts.

I laughed and turned to my mother. She rolled her eyes at May but explained that they hadn't eaten since they left our house. She told me that everyone as fine at home an d that they would come to the wedding later.

"But there is one thing that I am wondering." My mom said. "When did this happen? Surely not after your recret wedding." She said and did a gesture to my stomach.

I raised my eyebrows and felt my face turn red. The secret wedding wsn't so secret anymore since some newaper wrote about it. But the official wedding was still going to happen. My mom was right though. Maxon and I had broken the rules in the Selection. We had gotten married two months ago now but the babies was nearly three months. I knew that everyone else probably knew that but strangely no reporter or anything had written about it. If anyone was going to ask I didn't think it would be my mother.

"I won't discuss that with you." I said and hurried to May at the dessert table.

Hi and sorry... again. For not updating. I get inspired and somtimes I write three chapters and then nothing in a really long time. But now as I have a the autumn break I have a little time for writing. So I will probably post tomorrow or on wednesday again. Btw is autumn break only a thing in Sweden or do they have that in UK or USA or where you are from also? You will have to write to me because I really want to know.

I got a comment on that nothing in this story makes sence. And I just want to say that I am aware of that. Everything happens so fast but I was going to explain Americas baby in this chapter. I just want to come to the part that I actually enjoy to write and my plans for this story changes all the time o it's hard to actually write something. Sorry...

But! If you want to read something else check out my new story. The first chapter came today! "Short stories of Hogwarts"

Btw comment if you think that i should start another Selection story och other fanfic because I really want to write more.

See you tomorrow.


End file.
